


Ghosty Gang

by emma_ramen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult Hitsugaya Toushirou, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ghost Hunters, YouTube, eventually, will update as needed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ramen/pseuds/emma_ramen
Summary: “Hi Everyone! Welcome back to a new episode of The Ghosty Gang! In case you’re new here, I’m Jinta, the leader!”“I’m Ururu, the techie.”“I’m Karin, the medium.”“And I’m her sister, Yuzu, the researcher! We have a pretty interesting location for this episode. Tonight, we will be investigating Aoyama Park! The park has a dark hist-”The boy paused the video and looked up at her with his big green eyes, “Ghosty Gang? That’s really the best you all could come up with?”“Shut up, we started it in high school.” The college freshman rolled her eyes, “besides, it’s too late to change it now.”“Can’t upset your followers, right?” He chuckled and hit the space bar again as the young adult rolled her eyes.Kurosaki Karin was not only a college student trying to figure out her life. She was also part of a popular YouTube ghost hunting show. The boy currently watching her older content was Hitsugaya Toshiro aka the ghost who she let follow her home and unknowingly, the soon-to-be newest member of the Ghosty Gang.
Relationships: Hanakari Jinta & Tsumugiya Ururu & Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Ghosty Gang

**Author's Note:**

> The locations in this fic will all be fictional with fictional histories. Maybe this will change, and I'll update this note, but for now, I'm gonna leave it purely fictional.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter! This is my first AU fic, and I'm so excited to write it! Please let me know if you have any ideas, characters, or scenarios you would like to see! Enjoy!

“Guess what I found last night!” The red head slammed his backpack under the dining hall table and placed his plate full of food on the table. He often joined his friends for dinner abruptly.

“The solution to that question on your problem set?” Karin’s storm colored eyes locked with the Chemical Engineering major knowing full well what his answer would be. Jinta had been blowing up their group chat last night about his chemistry problem set to the point she had to mute the group.

He winced, “God, I wish.” He began delving into the rice on his plate, “But, I found a place for us to go this weekend! Fujiwara Elementary. It’s been abandoned since 1930-something, and-” Karin and the two other girls, Yuzu and Ururu, listened to Jinta elaborate on their possible next location.

The four of them had been friends since high school. None of them could quite remember exactly how they all became so close, but they all knew the exact moment when they started this whole ghost business. It was one evening during a class trip to Hiroshima. The four were walking around the Atomic Bomb Memorial Dome. Jinta had dared Yuzu to try talking to a ghost, so the four were in search of one. Unfortunately, the one they found was quite angry and tried to throw a rock at Ururu.

That was the day Jinta and Ururu learned about Karin’s ‘gift’ as her older brother would put it. Although, Karin thought of it more as a burden. Ever since she was little, her and her brother, Ichigo, could see and interact with spirits. Yuzu never inherited this ‘power’ to which she was jealous at times. Typically, the dark-haired twin would ignore the spirits around her, but once one figured it out, invisible chaos always seemed to ensue. Yuzu was always there for her when the voices just wouldn’t stop. Those were the long nights in which the light-haired twin felt sympathy for her twin. Luckily the older they had gotten, the more skilled Karin got at handling spirits.

From that trip on, the four of them would go ghost hunting on the weekends for fun. It took Karin a while to see the joy in watching her friends jump at everything, but after helping the soul of a little boy trapped in a parakeet statue one night, their ‘investigations’ became a much more pleasant experience for her. At some point, Ururu picked up a camera, and their YouTube channel, Ghosty Gang, was born. From there, their popularity grew, and now, even in college, they were still filming on weekends they were all free.

“Sounds good to me,” the other black-haired girl spoke into the water she was drinking.

“What day are we thinking of going because Ururu and I have a Linguistics Club meeting Friday during dinner.” Yuzu looked at her friends. Clearly her interest had been piqued while Jinta was been speaking. There was a twinkle in her eye meaning no matter if they were going or not, she would google the history of the building.

“Maybe later on Friday? Baseball team has a party Saturday I’d like to be at.” Jinta scooped more food into his mouth.

“After 9 works for me,” Karin finally spoke while focusing on the meal in front of her.

“That works for me too” “Same” The other girls nodded at each other, and Jinta proclaimed, “Perfect! Meet at my dorm at… 8:45-ish?” Everyone agreed, and the four began talking about their day, the homework they had, people they had seen, and anything else in between. Even though they were all fairly attached at the hip in high school, in college, they had made other friends and really only saw each other for dinner on Tuesdays. It was their scheduled meet-up time where they would begin by talking ‘business’ and end by catching up. It worked fairly well as a system especially because they were still able to get a video out every two weeks and not lose their minds.

To their viewers on YouTube, each of them had a specific role which played in their intro to some royalty free rock music. Jinta was their leader, Ururu was the technician, Yuzu was the researcher, and Karin was the medium. However, to most of the people around them, Jinta was a Chemical Engineering major who was considering dropping his business minor, Ururu was an undeclared Computer Science major with a film minor, Yuzu was an undeclared Psychology major with a possible education minor, and Karin was an Ecology major with an undeclared Polisci minor which might turn into an environmental studies minor instead.

To the world around them, they were just some college students, and to their viewers, they were the same college students just with cameras in hand and abandoned buildings to search. Their friends in college found their channel amusing and even asked to join them at times which was always fun.

The rest of the week rolled by fairly normally. The soccer team’s spring season was in full swing meaning Karin often had sore legs from practice. Jinta was in a similar boat with baseball, and finally finished his problem set after begrudgingly visiting TA hours. Yuzu studied away in the library for an upcoming psych midterm, and Ururu continued to work with her partner from class on a CS project where they had to make a short, simple game.

Eventually, Friday 8:45 rolled around. Karin’s dinner with friends went late, so she texted in the group chat that she was on her way as she hopped onto a bus. Jinta didn’t live too terribly far, but with all the walking in the plan for tonight, the soccer player opted for the rest while she could.

Their routine was simple and memorized at this point. The same was true for all aspects of their channel, simple and practically memorized. Almost mindlessly, they met at Jinta’s, stuffed equipment into bags, double checked for extra batteries and such, got to the train station, and went. They knew the jitters wouldn’t hit until they were at the location; they always did.

Fujiwara Elementary was a gray stained building with moss and vegetation creeping up its edges like hands breeching a lakes surface threatening to pull it back into the murky depths. All the windows on the bottom floor which used to let the children inside stare at the playground in hopes of recess were boarded up with rotting wood. Some of the windows on the other floors were broken with glass threatening to cut any who stood too close. The doors barely held onto their hinges. However, it was unclear if they were trying to keep people out or something inside. Any padlocks had been long broken and discarded to the disheveled floor below.

In short, the building was fucking unsettling.

Karin stared at the building while Ururu began distributing cameras and gear to each of them. Something felt _off_. The CS major handed her a camera, extra battery pack, and voice recorder. Karin absentmindedly got her camera ready to film Yuzu and Jinta discuss the history of the property. “Guys, as a heads up, something feels really weird about this place.”

“Like demon weird or?”

“No… I’m not quite sure actually…”

“Well, let’s all be careful then. No splitting up, and if we need to dip, we dip.”

Karin hummed at the baseball player’s reassuring words and began filming the ‘leader’ and ‘researcher.’ The history of the building was pretty standard for abandoned buildings in the area. There was a suicide, an accidental death, murder, or multiple deaths which gave the building a bad reputation. Then when funds ran out, the building was left to rot, and ghosts were left inside to torment any who tried to renovate, rebuild, etc.

In the case of Fujiwara Elementary, there had been two documented deaths. The first was a teacher, Kumiko Suzuki, who committed suicide by hanging after learning her husband was cheating on her with her brother. She left her body and suicide note for custodial to find. The second was a little girl named Hinamori Momo who died in a classroom closet of starvation for unknown reasons. It was gruesome but standard. There had also been reports of a malicious spirit named Mr. Boots and an unnamed little boy.

Once the history was done, Ururu and Karin stood in front of the camera to go over tech and any goals. Ururu explained the cameras, recorders, EMF, and new thermal device they were using. She was very meticulous yet curt in her explanations. These devices were all they would use. No smoke and mirrors. No fancy editing. Just four friends and four cameras. Karin helped reiterate this by briefly explaining her experience with the paranormal. It had taken their audience a while to understand Karin’s abilities, and at first, people bashed her for being ‘fake’ and ‘attention seeking.’ However, after Aoyama Park, their most famous episode and Karin’s least favorite location, their audience’s perception of the Ecology student inverted. Her boredom and borderline annoyance at normally perceived terrifying paranormal events became charming to their viewers. Seeing dark, menacing shadow figures do things like knock objects over to scare the crew away only to have her turn around and cuss the ghouls out for acting rude became a highlight of the show. That alongside Ururu’s excitement to document, Jinta’s bizarre wish to ‘sock a demon into hell,’ and Yuzu’s precious reactions, made the Ghosty Gang quite the success.

After all their B-roll and more informational parts had been shot, the Ghosty Gang past all the ‘do not enter’ and ‘trespassing is prohibited’ signs and began their investigation.

The interior of the dilapidated elementary school was just as eerie on the inside as the outside. Sandy paint chipped off the walls and coated the floor like mini deserts of paint, dust, and debris. The hallways were barren aside from the expected remains of abandoned buildings such as rubble, graffiti, and broken glass beer bottles. The classrooms were littered with decomposing wooden desks strewn about. Old posters documenting students’ progress and encouraging them to read barely clung on the walls, and chalkboards were grimy with lingering lessons of math and kanji on them.

“Longing… that’s what it is…” Karin kicked at the book on the ground trying to open it.

“I’m glad we are starting this shebang off with you going all necromancer on us,” Jinta snickered into his camcorder.

“Oh, fuck off – it can’t always be demons and such.” Her normal fire returning to her.

The establishment creaked and strained unaccustomed to the weight of them as they searched around. They went into a few rooms and found nothing. Upstairs, the group tried contacting the spirit of Momo to only get nothing. The upper floors proved to be no better, so the four went back downstairs. They rounded the corner to Kumiko Suzuki’s classroom which they saved for last as it was supposedly the most active room.

“Kumiko Sensei?” Yuzu’s sweet, shaky voice started. She went through a series of questions trying to get the teacher to respond. “Are you here?” No response. “How did you die?” No response. “Do you regret anything?” No response. “What is keeping you from moving on?”

Ururu whipped her head towards the doorway. “Did anyone else hear that?”

“What did you hear?”

“A woman crying.”

Yuzu pointed the voice recorder towards where the disembodied cry was heard. “Was that you Kumiko Sensei? Would you want to try speaking into this device so we can hear you?”

After a substantial pause, the team analyzed the audio in real time for any EVPs.

“-you hear?” Nothing. “A woman crying.” Nothing. “Was that you Kumiko Sensei? Would you want to try speaking into this device so we can hear you?” There was something feint in the background.

“Wait! Play that last part again,” Jinta pointed his camera from the recorder to the blonde’s face.

“-is device so we can hear you?” They all strained to hear and rewound the tape again.

“-vice so we can hear you?” There were very quiet sobbing sounds in the background.

Karin stared puzzled at the doorway as her sister gasped. “Wait… play that one more time.” Ururu obliged.

“-eaking into this device so we can hear you?” The cries of the teacher could still be heard, but at the very last second of the audio file there were…

“Footsteps?” Jinta looked at the clairvoyant who nodded. “Mr. Boots? Was that you?” The red head projected his voice towards the hallway. They had very little information on this ‘Mr. Boots’ other than he has heavy footsteps, knocks objects over, and is generally kinda a dick which was basically right up Jinta’s ally. Said instigator looked at Karin again, “You sensing anything?”

“Kumiko Sensei might be a residual, but I definitely sense something angry in the hallway…” Yuzu began to hold onto Ururu’s arm as her sister peaked her camera out of the classroom. “Jesus fucking Christ!”

“What? Is it him? Come here you big coward and fight me!” Jinta barked up behind her. She turned her camera back up at the much closer than expected ghost as Yuzu and Ururu could be heard trying to restrain their leader in the background.

“So, the camera is obviously not going to pick this up,” she stuck her finger into frame and gestured as she spoke. “This is what I like to call a ghost of obsolete power or ‘Goop’ because they look like a blob of smoke,” she pointed her two first fingers out, “this goop has dark red eyes which are kinda fucking terrifying, but I know he can’t physically harm me because he is weak, so as fucking creepy as he looks, we should be ok.”

“Wait you’re telling me the big baddie of Fujiwara Elementary is just a goop? Damn.” Jinta waved his hand in the air as he passed through the area Karin had just been pointing at. He would fight a demon or _real_ ghost one day. Just not today.

Their channel knew these types of spirits well because nine time out of ten, the spirits Jinta wanted to fight were goops. The mounds of nothingness were fairly common but not as much as residuals which were energies trapped within places. Residuals didn’t interact with humans and were more a broken record of an event from the past. They rarely physically appeared and were hard to sense. Goops on the other hand could interact with the living. They were harmless save for throwing physical objects if they could, and they were mainly responsible for sounds, orbs, voices, and occasionally shadows. Therefore, to the untrained eye, goops could be batshit scary, but to the Ghosty Gang, they were more a creepy hinderance.

Mr. Boots was no acceptation. He charged through the group forcing dust to kick up with every stop of his boots. Yuzu cried out and grabbed onto her sister as Ururu tried to document the footprints.

“Dude, why are you- Oh fuck that” Karin called to the growling mass in front of them. Mr. Boots was not only malicious. He was fucking intimidating at probably over six feet tall.

“What?” Yuzu buried her head into her sister’s arm, but before she could answer, a bone chilling snarl echoed throughout the hall. The four of them screamed profanities and huddled close.

“You know what! I’ll kick your ass even if you’re a goop!” Jinta the ever brave and naïve leader swung his fist out completely missing the unseen target. This angered Mr. Boots who darted off into a nearby room sinking the temperature around by several degrees.

“Jinta, I don’t think he’s worth it. Plus, he went into that room.”

“You know what Mr. Boot’s? You’re an asshole! Just move on already and stop tormenting people!” He called into the classroom. There was a loud scrape and bang of some unknown object in the room.

“Let’s go to the playground and wrap up?” Ururu garbled from Karin’s other arm. The team happily obliged and left the unpleasant goop to continue his rampage in the empty school.

The playground was located to the side of the building. The grass was long since overgrown with weeds and shrubs. The chains on the swing set were snapped leaving the seat to rock one-sided in the wind. A seesaw looked to be rusted in place. Broken glass and trash littered the disintegrating playground similarly to the school it belonged to.

“There have been reports of children out here. Maybe we can find the spirit of Momo here?” Yuzu paned her camera across the playground. They had already searched for the little girl in the closet her body was found in to no avail.

“Momo? We are not going to hurt you. We just want to talk.” Ururu squatted next to a neglected wooden bench and placed the EMF detector on it. “See this device in my hand? You can talk to it. This one,” she pointed to the bench, “will beep when you get close, so I know you’re here.”

A howl of the wind spooked them leaving the group to laugh at their nervousness. They all stood near the bench looking around.

“Momo, what happened to you?” There was a hint of pain in Jinta’s voice. For as tough as he tried to appear, the self-proclaimed bro, had a soft spot for small spirits. Thinking about how anyone could harm a child like that set his blood to boil and was part of the reason he was so gung-ho on beating up a demon. Demon’s preyed on weaker ghosts and tormented them for fun.

“Did somebody hurt you?” Ururu continued after seeing Jinta’s jaw clench. Allegedly, a male teacher locked the poor little girl into a closet for timeout and forgot she was there over winter break leaving her to starve. The Ghosty Gang felt this couldn’t be entirely true. There was definitely something worse that had happened. If they could find Momo and get her story, they might be able to help her move on.

“Maybe the longing feeling is her?” Yuzu voiced before the EMF detector shrilled. The lights signaling a presence was close all lit up, and Karin whipped her and her camera around.

“Fucking hell!” The Ecology student fell back onto her ass.

“Karin!” “Are you ok?” “What is it?” Three concerned voices exclaimed at once.

“I’m fine.” She rose and turned off the EMF detector. Before her stood the most life-like apparition she had ever seen before. The boy stared at her with his large blue, maybe green, eyes startled someone alive could see him. His appearance was unusual in the most normal way. He wasn’t missing any limbs or had any grotesque injuries. Instead, his yukata which was as blue as the sky was when the arrived at the location was a little dirty, his white hair was oily, and he had a small amount of mud on his face. This was most normal and _real_ spirit she had ever encountered. “There’s a little boy right here.”

“I’m older than you. Go away.” He crossed his arms as the medium gawked.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on another fic right now, so this story won't receive super regular updates until I am done (or at least at a stopping point) with my other story! If you ever are in the mood for the ever-so-cliche-but-still-fun-to-read 'if Shinigami!Karin became canon' fic, then please feel free to check it out! <3


End file.
